Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a charger, and more particularly, to a charger for charging a mobile device.
Description of the Related Art
As specifications of mobile devices become more and more advanced in recent days, power consumption is increasing, and thus batteries that are an electrical power source are becoming increasingly massive in capacity. Since the time it takes to charge a battery is proportionate to the capacity of the battery, it now takes more time to charge a battery than it used to. Therefore, methods are being sought to reduce the charging time for the sake of users' convenience, and a method of increasing the output power of the charger is one of them.
However, when the output power of a charger is increased, more heat will be generated from internal circuit components proportionately, thereby increasing the surface temperature of the charger. This may result in low temperature burns. Therefore, a technique for lowering the temperature of the surface of the charger and maintaining it below a certain level is required.